creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Under the Rug
Two weeks passed and it happened again. I don’t know how much time I have, but I’ll try to explain it quickly, before it gets me. The first email I got, I mistook for a childish prank. Weeks ago, I had just come home from a long day at my office as a field reporter. I was soon to be front man at the news station. I thought my luck had finally changed for the better, since I had been evicted and now lived alone in a small apartment. My apartment wasn’t much, but for a middle class bachelor like myself, it’ll do. The place was stagnant with the stench of the old owner’s cologne, musky so strong, you’d think it was spilled all over. The paint on the walls was covered with a hideous wallpaper covered with these weird symbols and characters. I hadn’t got around to changing it. The kitchen, bathroom and living room were relatively small, but the master bedroom was a good size for me I suppose. The floors creak an eerie sound awful at night. At first, I thought it was a chain letter, but I couldn’t see the IP address of who sent it. I ran my hand through my receding black hair and sighed. Well, I thought to myself, not worth the time. I thought nothing of it and deleted it. You see, my friends at the office love to do things like this, pull pranks and what not. Last time, it was a link to a website full of terrifying pictures and stories. It opened to a jpeg of this...well I don’t know what. My shocked look as I saw its distorted face and form amused them. They laughed at my expense as I cursed them rather extently. This time, I thought this no different. I simply dragged it to the trash. As soon as I did, I regretted it. Things started to change drastically; I noticed things I’d never noticed before, like how the people I worked with were complete boot-lickers, doing whatever they could to try and steal my position. I’d never noticed such back stabbing before, I also began to realize the violence that happened in my neighborhood. Ms. Baldwin’s shop vandalized, our city bank robbed, so much I had never noticed. I began competing for power. The world is full of liars, deceivers. I need more... I need to have the power and wealth I deserve. I’ve done no wrong, I make an honest living; I’ve begun to envy people who couldn’t see what I saw. It was as though they had this veil of innocence, constantly shielding them from the real world. I hear the rustling, I can’t keep it contained for long. Let me skip to what happened. As I said I had come home, then I noticed a letter on my door: You didn’t heed my warning Now you will pay for your sins Sincerely, Envy.jpeg The hand writing seemed to be that of a kindergartner. I thought it as another prank so, I dismissed it. I exhaustively walked to the kitchen to grab my whiskey. As I flopped onto the plush sofa, I heard screeching outside my door followed by a loud bang. I jumped out of my skin, and ran to grab my gun. I walked, heart pounding, blood rushing in my ears as the eerie silence filled my house. I looked through the peephole and to my horror. Nothing. Nothing was outside, but I heard whimpering and screeching in my house. It seemed to get louder and louder. A creature, somewhat human, otherwise, well I have absolutely no idea, stood before me. Eyes pools of truth, I realized why he was here. A smile spread upon its face as it contorted to this terrifying and cruel smile with sharp gruesome fangs. I began to shake and shiver in fear. Its eyes were wild, excited even. It made its way toward me, slowly and menacingly. It seemed to look like a crude drawing of a child. Long dangly limbs, a mis-proportioned body, the stench of death filled my nostrils. He spread these disgusting torn wings from his body. He was... I just can’t describe it. His eyes seemed to roll back into its large head they became three dark holes in his black skull. He lunged at me. I dodged, and fired my gun. The bullets seemed to go right through him, no it, like it was a fog. Nothing but air. I managed to make it weak, though. I wrapped a rug around it and managed to knock it out with an old chair, a soft groaning sound. It sounded pitiful. I hear it, it’s getting closer. I hope I have enough time to-- Hello, Mr Bale is dead. I mind you, his soul would have tasted better if he wasn’t so afraid. But oh well, beggars can’t be choosers. My name is SDS.jpeg. I make people see what their eyes shield them from. Their actions are based upon sins. I am sent from God, to punish those who want to hide from the truth, so I believe. Our dear Mr. Bale, well, he was envious. Not grateful for a roof over his head, goodness no! He needed more. I am always there. The sound in the woods. The groaning at your door. The bump in the night. Those who confess to their sins are forgiven, if not...it’s your fate. There are 7 of us: Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Sloth, Greed, Lust, and Envy. Then I, well I am the lifter of the veil, I control them. We are everywhere. Don’t turn around. Category:Demon/Devil